A Little Fun In The Snow
by Camie Raye
Summary: Because of the recent heavy snow InuYasha and gang have been stranded at Kaede's home in the village. Please R&R.... Hachigatsu
1. Snow

Hey, this isn't quite what I normally write about, but I was sitting in an extremely boring class and it was snowing and it just inspired me to write for some reason. It's probably not very good, I haven't ever written an InuYasha story so bear with me and please give me any kind of suggestions.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, obviously, why would I bother with fan fiction when I could write the actually story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The snow was piled high outside of Kaede's house. InuYasha seemed to be fascinated by it. He watched it intently as it fell to the ground and the nearby trees. His ears drooping slightly, almost laying flat on his silvery mane.  
  
Sango and Kagome were next to the fireplace basking in the warmth that was radiating from it.  
  
Miroku was fast asleep in a nearby chair, dreaming of lechery no doubt, from the smile that adorned his face.  
  
The old Priestess, Kaede, watched all their activities from afar with Shippo and Kirara. Wondering how such a group of people ever ended up together.  
  
InuYasha, half human, half demon who despises all humans, and is in search of the legendary Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon.  
  
Miroku, the perverted Priest who was in search of both a woman to bear his child and the Shikon Jewel to kill Naraku, the cause of the deadly wind tunnel in his right hand.  
  
Sango, the demon exterminator out to get revenge on Naraku for killing her family and tricking her into taking a Shikon Jewel to go after InuYasha. So she joined InuYasha because they were also after Naraku.  
  
And finally, Kagome, the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo, literally pulled from her time because the Shikon Jewel was embedded inside of her. Then it was mostly her fault that the Jewel was shattered and scattered into different parts of InuYasha's world. So she joined with InuYasha to find all the pieces.  
  
Four totally different people brought together in search of the Shikon Jewel. Becoming fast friends despite the untrusting when they first met. The feelings of more than just friends being obvious to Kaede, but the ones involved failing to notice. "This should be an eventful few days," the old Priestess muttered under her breath.  
  
The only movement from InuYasha was the occasional blinking of his eyes. The snow put him at ease as it fell softly to the ground. They would be stranded here a few days he knew, but it wouldn't be that bad if Miroku sleeps though all of it.  
  
"So...Kagome...have you taken time to rethink my offer," Miroku asks with an eyebrow raised ever so slightly.  
  
InuYasha's right ear raises as his head turns ever so slightly to glare at Miroku, who has just recently awoken. Kagome turns to look at InuYasha and he jerks his head back towards the window.  
  
Hearing the sound of flesh hitting flesh a smirk came to InuYasha's face.  
  
"Ahh, Sango what was that for," Miroku wined while holding his cheek, "Oh, forgive me Lady Sango, I didn't know you wanted me so."  
  
Another loud slap made InuYasha burst out laughing, "Miroku, you really have a way with women don't you?"  
  
"You have room to talk," Miroku huffed as InuYasha composed himself.  
  
Sango looked from Miroku to InuYasha and back again.  
  
Kagome sensed some tension between the two, " how about we go outside and build a snowman," she suggested.  
  
"What's a sno-whatever," InuYasha looked at Kagome like she had sprouted a new head.  
  
"A snowman, it's a man, well a really round fat man kind of thing made out of snow. It doesn't have to be fat, but you might be able to make a kind of sculpture of someone that you know, but the traditional snowman is fat."  
  
InuYasha just looked at Kagome and then back out the window. "How do you make a something out of snow?"  
  
"The snow sticks together, haven't you noticed that when you walk in it, it packs down and sticks to your shoes, or well...in your case your feet," Kagome attempted to explain, "you roll the snow into three or four different sized balls. The bottom on bigger than the rest and the next one smaller than the bottom and so on."  
  
Through this whole explanation InuYasha had a confused look on his face. His ears almost unnaturally flat on top of his head as he thought about what she said.  
  
"Can you make a snowwoman," Miroku asked and Sango gave him a look that said 'don't push your luck.'  
  
Miroku looked at her and a small smile came to his lips, "Dear Sango, it was you that I had planned on sculpting."  
  
This brought another quick hand to Miroku's cheek, "You do and Kirara will be hot on your trail, I will be sure of it."  
  
Kirara poked her little head out from behind Kaede's open door and looked towards Sango, before disappearing as quickly as she appeared.  
  
Kaede walks into the room and feels the tension building, "Kagome is right, ye-all need to go outside and do something. Ye especially InuYasha, I think it will do ye good to experience the traditions from Kagome's time."  
  
"It's not like I wasn't going to go check out this snowman business old woman," InuYasha snapped.  
  
"Your interested in making a snowman InuYasha," Kagome asked looking over at InuYasha.  
  
"Well, it's not like I can do anything else. I can't exactly go hunting down Jewel shards. So making a snowman might make the time go by faster," InuYasha explained.  
  
"I guess that's the only kind of excuse you can ever make. But I guess that's ok, its sort of the thought that counts."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
R&R Thanks,  
  
Hachigatsu 


	2. Can't Take A Hint

I'm back with another chapter, though it won't be very long. I haven't had the time to write and I wrote this about the time that I wrote the other chapter, but hopefully it will improve as I go and get longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, unless you count those first 6 InuYasha Manga I own  
  
'thoughts'  
  
ChristyKay: thanks for the review it means a lot. Yep you were the first and only review! (  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"How long does this usually take, it's freezing out here," Sango shivered.  
  
"That depends on how big you want it to be," Kagome and InuYasha pushed the snowball that would become the bottom of the snowman.  
  
Sango watches as InuYasha and Kagome roll the snow and make a large snowball. 'What happened to Miroku?' Sango looks around and doesn't see him. She walks to the side of the house and looks around the back; there was Miroku, with his back to her, patting down a snow figure.  
  
Walking stealthily up to Miroku she looks to see what he was making.  
  
A swift smack to the back of Miroku's head stops his progress on his snow- Sango as he turned to see Sango glaring daggers at him. 'If looks could kill I would be dead ten times over.'  
  
"What did I tell you?"  
  
"I'm sorry dear Sango, I wanted to surprise you. One of those Christmas gifts Lady Kagome is always talking about," Miroku replied smoothly.  
  
Sango's eyes softened slightly, "You wanted to make a snow figure of me to give to me for Christmas? It's not like I will be able to keep it you know."  
  
Miroku thought about it, "True, I guess I will just have to make one for you for Christmas every year now. It is very well sculpted don't you think?"  
  
Sango took a good look at it, it was of her in her demon exterminator outfit. She had to admit, it was good, but kind of creepy. 'Miroku must have a real good memory. It's like he had an image of me right in front of him as he made this figure.'  
  
"Yes, but how could you make it so good? Have you done this before? I didn't think any of us, but Kagome, had ever made a snowman before."  
  
"I guess I'm just a fast learner," Miroku said slyly.  
  
"Well, I guess that's not quite true. Didn't I tell you not to make a snowman that looked like me?" Sango watched Miroku's reaction.  
  
"No, I just can't take a hint," Miroku smiled.  
  
"You're awful, you know that," Sango couldn't stay mad at him. He was just too cute.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So what do we do now?" InuYasha looked at the huge snowball that neither of them could roll any further. Well, InuYasha might be able to, but he wanted Kagome to be able to help him.  
  
"We make another one a little smaller. It's a good thing you're strong or there would be no way we could make a snowman this big," Kagome stated.  
  
"Really, you've never made one this size before," InuYasha seemed surprised.  
  
"It's not really that easy when you are just a 'mere human' with no unique powers of strengths. Humans can't pick up the large snowball and put it on top of another even bigger snowball," Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh, humans are too weak and frail for anything," InuYasha looked at Kagome's face, "Well, most of them."  
  
Kagome smiled at his sincerity, "Are you saying that I am useful and not weak and frail?"  
  
"Of course you're useful, who else could find Jewel shards and you're definitely not weak. Though you are still frail," InuYasha explained.  
  
"Sango can see the shards," Kagome countered.  
  
"That's....different," InuYasha struggled for a comeback.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm going to stop there because, well, that's all I have written. As a New Year's resolution I have decided to work on my stories, so it shouldn't be too long before the next chapter is out.  
  
Please review  
  
Thanks,  
  
Hachigatsu 


	3. Sango, Are You Sick?

Hey, I have been drawing more than writing recently so that's why its been taking me so long to get out this chapter. The only reason this was written is because I forgot my sketch book at home. Which I guess is a good thing. Now on with the story!  
  
I do not own InuYasha!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sango and Miroku walked around to the side of the house. They sat silently in the snow and decided to watch InuYasha and Kagome make their snowman.  
  
The coldness of the snow under Sango sent a chill through her and she shook visibly.  
  
Noticing that Sango was cold Miroku reached his arm around her and pulled her close. Cringing slightly in anticipation of the slap that never came. Miroku was surprised that she didn't resist his actions and actually welcomed his warmth and helped him get her closer to him.  
  
"I wonder if InuYasha and Kagome will fight while they make the snowman. They have been working together really well so far," Sango wondered as she situated herself a little more next to Miroku.  
  
Still in a slight state of shock Miroku barely heard her, "I...I don't know, but I guess we will find out if we hear a large crash. Then we would go and see what it was and find InuYasha laying face down in the snow."  
  
"I think Kaede needs to make another one of those necklaces. There are times when you could use a few sits."  
  
"Uh, my dear Sango, I am insulted that you would say that. I can't believe you would put me on the same level as InuYasha," Miroku gave Sango a look of mock shock.  
  
"It has nothing to do with you being like InuYasha. It has to do with your womanizing."  
  
"I only do that to make you jealous."  
  
"Well it doesn't work," Sango turned her head to hide the blush rising to her cheeks.  
  
Miroku knew she was lying, for he thought himself to know all about women. And he thought that all of them wanted him.  
  
'Am I jealous of all those other women that he asks to be the mother of his child? I guess I am, a little, but why, how could I like someone who chases every woman on this Earth?'  
  
Miroku spotted Kagome and InuYasha rolling the large snowball to the other more than equally large snowball.  
  
"There they are Sango."  
  
Sango looked at the two. It was obvious to her that they liked each other. Though InuYasha is to stubborn to say anything to Kagome and he probably isn't even real sure about his own feelings enough to even say anything. Sango could tell that Kagome knew that she liked InuYasha as more than a friend, but was afraid he would choose Kikyo over her.  
  
Sango suppressed a yawn and laid her head down on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
The monk jumped slightly as her head touched his shoulder. He didn't make any movements just in case it would make her move.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hang on... just a minute... InuYasha, I need... to rest just a little bit," Kagome panted.  
  
InuYasha stopped abruptly and looked at her. He was concerned about her health like he always was. This wasn't like other times when she was really hurt. She was just exhausted from rolling the snow nonstop.  
  
Kagome sat down with her back to the snowball. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cold smell of winter.  
  
It didn't take InuYasha long to make his place beside her. He also sat with his back to the snowball. 'I could probably fall asleep here, next to Kagome, though it probably wouldn't be a safe thing to do. It wouldn't bother me, but Kagome might get really sick.'  
  
"Do you enjoy making a snowman InuYasha, Kagome's small voice jerked InuYasha out of his thoughts.  
  
"It is a good new experience and we will have to do it again," InuYasha said without hesitation.  
  
"Really," Kagome seemed surprised.  
  
InuYasha just nodded his head.  
  
"Well then I guess we should get back to it then. All you need to do is pick up this snowball and put it on the other one and then we pack it together so they won't fall off." Kagome stood up and dusted the snow off of herself.  
  
InuYasha looked at her a few seconds before he got up. He picked it up and a few pieces fell off. He set it back down and looked at Kagome apologetically and his ears drooped.  
  
Kagome took one look at him and she broke into fits of laughter.  
  
InuYasha's look of despair turned into a look of confusion, "what?"  
  
"It...'s o...k Inu...Yasha," Kagome tried to suppress her laughter, "it can be fixed, there's no need to worry about it." She finally stopped laughing, with the exception of a few escaping giggles every now and then.  
  
Relief crossed InuYasha's face as she finished. Relief then turned to mock anger, "How dare you laugh at me," InuYasha took off after Kagome, who saw the change quick enough to take off through the snow.  
  
Deciding to jump, to get to Kagome faster, he ended up sticking one leg into the large snowball and getting it stuck. "Kagome," InuYasha yelled as he fell forward into the snow.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So how was this chapter? I don't like it too much but I hope it will get better. Please review, it helps to motivate me.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Hachigatsu 


End file.
